


A bone

by botanicalcin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalcin/pseuds/botanicalcin
Summary: Just a tiny lil story I wrote based on a random prompt. Could be triggering bc of the abuse mention. A little bit poetic (but not really).





	A bone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny lil story I wrote based on a random prompt. Could be triggering bc of the abuse mention. A little bit poetic (but not really).

A bone. He wants me to "throw a dog a bone." I would never compare him to a dog; I can't look down on dogs like that.  
A bone. How many of mine did he break? Does he even know the answer? I sure as hell do. I remember each crack, snap, split, rift. I almost never got a cast or a sling. "What do you need a doctor for? A doctor ain't gonna do anything we can't get done here."  
A bone. I've definitely got one to pick with him, his friends, my neighbors. I know they could hear it. I know they saw it. Why did they let it happen?  
A drink. I need one right about now. How many times will my phone ring, glowing with the name Prick? My heart aches while my brain curses him.  
A drink. Whiskey with my sister while we discuss it. "How dare he?" she says. "How could he?" She takes a swig.  
A punch. His fist hits my rib. He's broken this exact rib twice before. Third time's the charm, I guess.  
A punch. My fist lands on his jaw. Blood spills out of his mouth along with a few curse words.  
A smile. I drew blood before he could.  
A victory.


End file.
